Bevans
Bevans is the right-hand man of Shepard Lambrick and the secondary antagonist of the 2012 film Would You Rather. He acts as a butler and enforcer of Lambrick and helps co-lead the former's sadistic and deathly Would You Rather games. Bevan is a former SAS agent and a stoic sociopath who is willing to kill people for disobeying his employer's commands. He is played by Jonny Coyne. Biography Bevans is introduced when Shepard Lambrick hosts a game of Would You Rather (unknowingly to the death), with the winner receiving a massive sum of money. Shepard tells his guests that Bevans is the Lambrick family butler. Bevans proceeds to serve the guests a rich foie gras and asparagus dinner he prepared. The Deadly Game Once the game starts, Shepard has Bevans wheel in an electric torture machine, explaining how he (Bevans) used a similar device while working as an MI5 interrogator. One of the guests realizes Shepard's true intentions and tries to leave, but is shot in the head by Bevans. The guests take turns shocking either themselves or the person across from them, with Bevans supervising them. After this round finishes, the guests have a choice between stabbing someone with an ice pick or whipping a war veteran guest with a sjambok whip. One round ends with Bevans brutally whipping the vet, causing him to die from his wounds. "Rescuing" Iris As Shepard prepares for the next round, the guest Lucas leads an escape attempt by tackling Bevans. Although Lucas puts up a fight, he is easily overcome by the man's MI5 training. Shepard puts down the rebellion and sends Bevans after Iris, who escaped during the chaos. Bevans and Iris engage in a tense chase through the Lambrick mansion, which takes them down to the basement. Unbeknownst to both of them, a former victor of Shepard's game, Dr. Barden, has infiltrated the house in an attempt to free Iris and kill Shepard. Dr. Barden finds Iris and tries to get her out, but Bevans kills him with a single headshot. A frightened Iris is taken back to the game. The Final Rounds The next round has a choice between a random command or holding your breath in a water barrel for 2 minutes. One guest has to hold a stick of dynamite while it explodes; Bevans holds him at gunpoint while he does so. This round eliminates everyone except for Iris and Lucas. The last round- Iris can either choose to shoot Lucas and win the game, or both can leave empty handed. A tormented Iris kills Lucas while Bevans and Shepard clap and shout praise at her. Bevans and Shepard escort Iris out, promising her the reward soon. Physical Appearance Bevans is a heavyset English man in his 40s-50s. He is bald (or possibly shaves his hair) and heavily muscled. To signify his role as Lambrick butler, he usually wears a tuxedo. Despite being tackled and punched in the face by Lucas, he seems to show no sign of injury at all. Personality Bevans is the perfect example of a henchman; remorseless, loyal, and deadly. He willingly enforces Shepard's murderous games, and is tasked with killing the guests who either try to escape or don't want to play. As shown by the swift, cold murders of Conway and Dr. Barden, he will kill anyone who threatens his employer's games. Despite his sociopathic nature, Bevans has a (twisted) sense of humor. He regretfully chuckles when he doesn't get the chance to extract all of Iris's teeth, saying "maybe next year." When one of the guests insultingly calls him "Duggins," he walks up to the man's face and, in an English accent, says "Bevans." Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassins Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Criminals